


[轰出胜]过量砒霜.02

by likeabby



Category: wo ying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabby/pseuds/likeabby





	[轰出胜]过量砒霜.02

“绿谷…?”轰焦冻看着身边哆嗦的绿谷出久，伸出手俯身抱起这个小可怜，点下一支瞬移符

——————

“喂?耳郎，帮我查一下废久最近去过的街道”爆豪胜己身上青筋凸起，咬着牙逼迫自己冷静下来，满脑子都是绿谷出久绿谷出久，西内

“出久昨天晚上去了湾频，还…等等……今天是月满?！”

耳郎还没把话说完，爆豪胜己挂了电话直奔湾频。

耳郎看着挂断的电话有点懵，自己在家还在教孩子写字，突如其来的指令有点没反应过来，过了好几秒才反应过来要去敲电脑。自己一股脑把责任全推给了上鸣，她觉得自己的反应迟钝一定是被上鸣给传染了，突然有点担心孩子…

昨天是月满前夕，体质弱的绿谷出久很可能在月满前就撑不住了，可能是怕发情然后极度克制才导致失去理智到了街区袭人

被警察抓住还好，关在监狱里也暂时不会出什么事儿。就是怕敌联盟的那只发情母狗和那个身份不明的巫师。

黑色压抑的天空隆着一轮明月，只还要一点时间，月亮就会彰显自己最肥美的身姿。

［废久！你到底在哪里啊！］

——————

“绿谷，我们一会儿要玩个游戏，我每天一个人窝在这间小屋子里，都快寂寞死了呢，绿谷这么善良一定会答应我的吧”轰焦冻一边给绿谷出久系绑在手腕上的绳子，一边埋怨。

“唔…唔唔唔…”绿谷出久挣扎了两下，被施了咒的嘴张不开，只能像个哑巴似的吚吚唔唔的乱叫。

“绿谷不要乱动哦，乖”轰焦冻继续忙着手头上的活，像是个脾气很好的父亲在教育儿子睡觉不要蹬被子似的。

绿谷出久的双臂被高举绑在一起悬在空中，双腿被强制性的分开，用绳子捆住桌腿绑在桌子上，失踪的上衣出卖了少年白净的皮肤，狼人发育不良的小身板给人一种楚楚可怜的感觉。

“呼~”轰焦冻结束了手上的最后一个动作。

“也不知道维持人形的魔法能不能坚持到什么时候”轰焦冻嘀嘀咕咕的又说了几句，最后被绿谷出久的呻吟给打断。

“哎…绿谷真的是很迫不及待呢”轰焦冻从柜子里拿出一条黑色的丝带，半透明还带着蕾丝，像是个情趣玩具。轰焦冻直接略过了绿谷看起来很凶的眼神，嘴角微微勾起，把丝带系在了绿谷的眼睛处。

轰焦冻脱下黑色的巫师袍，舔了舔嘴角，凑到绿谷耳边用着磁性的声音吐露道“绿谷…喜欢你喜欢的快要到疯掉了”

绿谷被轰焦冻喷出的气扫的痒痒，闷闷的哼了一下

轰焦冻咬了咬绿谷的耳廓，手不安分的在绿谷出久的身上游动。

绿谷出久因为发情涨的脸通红，只能隐隐的从眼罩看到轰焦冻的白色衬衫

轰焦冻一只手附在了绿谷出久的眼上，手突然在绿谷出久的乳头上挑逗了一下

“嗯~”绿谷出久发出一声呻吟，理智尽散

轰焦冻见状嘴角微微一勾念了个咒，解除了绿谷出久的封口咒

“轰…轰君……”

“我在呐，绿谷”

“想……想要……”绿谷出久的口水从嘴里流出

“好”

轰焦冻匆匆的一边给绿谷出久解开裤子，一边安抚正在叫他名字的绿谷出久。心里还咒骂这个裤子怎么那么难脱。把绿谷的裤子退到脚踝后又开始解自己的裤子，还没全都退下来，看到绿谷出久张开的嘴，里面含着的唾液随着嘴的张开而连成细线。低头看了看已经硬到不行的粗大肉棒，直接放弃了把裤子全退下去的念头

“绿谷…喜欢我吗”

“要…要…轰君”

轰焦冻盯着在桌子上一脸淫荡的绿谷出久，伸手抓住了绿谷的性器

“小绿谷真是不争气啊，哈”轰焦冻看着自己刚抓上去就溢出精液的小绿谷，没忍住的笑发出了一阵轻笑

“嗯~”绿谷出久扭了扭身子

轰焦冻一手堵着小绿谷的顶端，一手撑着桌子，吐出舌头在绿谷出久的乳头上舔了舔，唾液在绿谷出久的乳头上游走，抬眸看了看绿谷出久后又一口一口的爱惜的吮吸起来，下身不能高潮让绿谷出久快哭出来了。过了一会儿，轰焦冻像一头吃饱了的狼，在绿谷出久的乳头上一咬，离开了，舌头在离开时还和乳头在空中连起了一条透明的细线。

轰焦冻嘴离开的乳头时，把放在小绿谷上的手拿下来，白色的精液瞬间射到了绿谷出久的大腿内侧，红肿的乳头也隐隐有些奶水要溢出来

“嗯…啊”绿谷出久头向后一仰，高潮了。

“出久准备好了吗”轰焦冻从桌旁的柜里拿出润滑液，他已经迫不及待的想要绿谷抚慰自己的性器了

“轰…君，要~”绿谷出久神志模糊的发出酥酥软软的盛请，痴痴一笑，口水顺着脸颊滑到脖子

轰焦冻把润滑液仔仔细细的抹好，把自己的裤子丢到一边，然后把绿谷出久退到脚踝的裤子和内裤一把撕下一通扔到了地上

轰焦冻伸出舌头舔了舔小绿谷，把大腿内侧的精液一股脑吃进嘴里咽了下去，随后又把脑袋凑到绿谷出久的颈处，舔了舔，在身上留下了数个红色的印记

“轰…”

绿谷话还没说完，嘴被轰焦冻突如其来的吻给强行封住，绿谷出久感觉到身下一紧，轰焦冻的手指插入了绿谷出久的后穴。轰焦冻伸出舌头撬开了绿谷出久的嘴，舌头深入到里面，在里面不安分的掠夺着，他想让绿谷的嘴都是他的味道，都是他的…

“唔…”绿谷出久回应着这个强势的吻

轰焦冻在绿谷出久的后穴中插入第三根手指时，绿谷出久感觉整个人一松，绑着手和腿的绳子松了口，他的手臂垂了下来，落在了轰焦冻的肩上。

轰焦冻把绿谷抱着翻了个身，绿谷出久整个人趴在桌子上，臀部高高的翘起，刚刚被手指插入的后穴流出的白水和润滑液交融在一起

“绿谷…我进来了”

“嗯…”绿谷出久把头埋在桌上，刚刚被手指弄的已经很舒服了，但是他不满足，他好想要，要很多很多…

轰焦冻慢慢的把性器插进绿谷出久的后穴

“啊~”感觉到舒服的绿谷出久没忍住的发出声音

轰焦冻也没能忍住，本来不想弄疼绿谷的，但是…算了。轰焦冻整个肉棒一股脑的全插进了绿谷出久的后穴，双手扶着绿谷出久的臀，一抽一插，听着身下绿谷出久满足的呻吟，轰焦冻露出了一抹疯狂的笑

“绿…绿谷，我要射了…”轰焦冻的性器被绿谷出久的后穴夹的快要抽不出来，双臂捞起趴在桌上的，两个手臂交在一起环住了绿谷出久的腰，轰焦冻的性器顶着绿谷出久后穴的最深处，两个人皮肤紧紧的贴在一起

“额啊啊啊啊”绿谷出久的小穴被轰焦冻粗壮的肉棒顶着，迫不及待的接受着轰焦冻的精液，多出的精液顺着后穴流了出来…

“晚安，绿谷”轰焦冻点了一下绿谷出久的脑壳，从后面吻了吻他的绿发，绿谷出久昏睡过去。但是轰焦冻的性器却迟迟没有拿出来的意思。轰焦冻的精液和绿谷出久的白水融在一起流到桌上。

［绿谷，已经是我的了，嘻］


End file.
